Generally, prescription medication orders are filled on the day on which they are written, or shortly thereafter. Because prescriptions may be written at different times, and for different quantities of medication, it is common for a customer with multiple prescriptions to run out of the prescribed medications at varying times. Ordering, and picking up, refills for the various prescriptions at different times may be an inconvenience for a customer where the store location is not convenient, where a customer depends on others to pick up the prescription, or where a customer's schedule does not coincide with the pharmacy schedule. Additionally, many customers may be unable to remember multiple dates on which prescription refills must be ordered or picked up. This may affect the customer's health, as it may lead to missed or skipped doses of medication. While individual pharmacists may be able to manually align a group of prescriptions for an individual customer, the process is time-consuming and inefficient. There is currently no system for aligning prescriptions quickly and efficiently.